Phases
by ChiharuSato22
Summary: Yoruichi's restraint is little when she's drunk. She can't seem to face the consequences though. // Yoruichi x Neliel, Round 6 Entry


**Phases**

_Yoruichi x Neliel_

---

Yoruichi entered the classroom awkwardly, attempting to smooth her clothes down while trying to tie her hair up. She was beyond late.

Neliel, who sat next to her, looked up at her, forcing a smile. Yoruichi did the same. "Good morning," Neliel greeted, fidgeting with her fingers. Yoruichi noticed that.

"Good morning," she said as well, taking her seat. The tension was tangible.

Yoruichi laid her head on her desk, tuning out the teacher and doing her best to ignore Neliel. It seemed as though she was struggling with words. Yoruichi didn't need to hear them – whatever they were.

It wasn't until Neliel had repeated her name several times over that she then turned her head.

"What is it?" she asked, unabashedly irked.

Neliel's weak smile drew her back to reality. "I wanted to talk to you about last night."

Yoruichi's face fell. She had been hoping all to Hell that Neliel wouldn't bright that up. With a low groan, she buried her face in her arms again, mumbling, "It was nothing."

Neliel frowned, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "It wasn't nothing, Shihouin-san."

Yoruichi made a face. "You don't need to call me that. Yoruichi's fine."

"Yoruichi-san," Neliel reiterated, shuffling her chair nearer. "Let's talk this over. Please. I need to clear things up."

Yoruichi sat up straight, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "There's nothing to discuss. Let's just pretend like nothing happened, okay? I got drunk. When I get drunk, stupid things happen. Whatever."

Neliel's mouth hung open a little as though she was about to open her mouth to retort but she quickly shut it again. "Alright then," she murmured, turning away again.

Yoruichi didn't notice that the bell signaling for the end of class had rung ages ago until she realized that they had been the only ones in the classroom still.

She quickly exited the classroom immediately after Neliel, not really paying attention to her surroundings because of conflicting emotions warring in her mind.

---

Neliel seemed to be shocked to attention when two long, tan arms draped themselves across her shoulders. She recognized them immediately.

"Shihouin-san?" she asked tentatively, turning around. Immediately, she wasnose to nose with Yoruichi's flushed face.

"Nel," she said, hiccupping. It became quickly evident that she was drunk.

Neliel brushed her off gently. "I think we should go home, Shihouin-san."

Yoruichi let out a drunken laugh. "Come on, Nel," she slurred, "Let's play a little."

Neliel shook her head again. "Shihouin-san, I think it's best you go home." Standing up, she added, "I'll even take you home."

Yoruichi shook her head, leaning heavily against Neliel. "I'm fine; fit as a fiddle, you see?" She continued to laugh pointlessly.

Neliel took the opportunity to support Yoruichi properly, shifting her arms over hers. Slowly, she walked Yoruichi out of the club.

They walked down the street quietly in the night, the occasional car driving past them, splashing water from the puddles of the rain of the night prior against their ankles. Yoruichi stumbled with every step she took.

Eventually, they arrived at Yoruichi's apartment.

"Do you have your keys?" Neliel asked her. Yoruichi nodded, gesturing vaguely to her pocket. Neliel removed the keys and allowed them into her house. "Excuse the entrance," she murmured quietly, discarding Yoruichi on the couch in the living room.

With a sigh, Neliel knelt down at Yoruichi's feet, beginning to remove her muddy shoes. She was a bit perplexed at Yoruichi's silence as she did so. Nervously, she looked upwards.

Yoruichi's golden eyes met hers in a nearly scrutinizing gaze. Neliel gulped. What was Yoruichi looking for?

Then, after the brief pause of hesitation, Yoruichi grabbed Neliel's cheek, cupping it in her hand, and pulled her upwards. Neliel fell forward. Before she could respond properly though, Yoruichi kissed her. In shock, she mistakenly opened her mouth. There was a jarring pain as Yoruichi's teeth clashed with hers from the extreme amount of force. Slowly, Yoruichi pulled back just enough so that she could slip her tongue in.

Neliel couldn't move. She was still frozen in her spot.

Eventually, Yoruichi had to breathe. The moment Yoruichi released her, Neliel pulled away forcefully, still slightly rigid. She wiped her mouth, eyes wide.

Yoruichi wore a mischievous grin. Before Neliel could chide her for her actions, she dove in for another kiss. Again, their teeth clashed first. Neliel was at a loss for response in the same way Yoruichi was at a loss for coordination.

Even the second time, the awkwardness never left.

Neliel finally came to her senses and, with a rough shove, she pushed Yoruichi away. She wiped her mouth vigorously again, red-faced. "Shihouin-san!" she said in a startled manner.

Yoruichi didn't stop.

They kissed again.

This time, Neliel gave in. Her teeth ached and her mind was swimming but Yoruichi's ministration made her far incoherent to do anything to hinder Yoruichi.

They didn't stop until morning came.

---

"Yoruichi-san!"

She could hear Neliel's voice calling after her from down the hall. She continued to gather her things at her locker.

Neliel stopped when she arrived at Yoruichi's locker. "Please talk to me," she begged. Yoruichi ignored her, refusing to reply.

Neliel grabbed Yoruichi's hand, pulling her back just as she was about to walk away. Yoruichi sent a glare in her direction, freeing her hand. "Just what are you trying to do?" she asked in a disgusted tone. It made Neliel step away.

"It's about last night," Neliel stuttered.

Yoruichi sighed, rubbing her temples, irritated. "I know that already. I already told you what you wanted to know. Now, go away."

Neliel bit her lip, searching for the courage to deny Yoruichi the right to send her away. "No," she exclaimed, "you didn't answer me properly."

Yoruichi slammed her fist into her locker angrily, forcing Neliel against it. "Just forget it," she bit out.

"No," Neliel refused again, "not at least until you tell me what really happened. You sobered halfway through, I'm sure. Why didn't you stop?"

Yoruichi pulled away, startled. Quickly, though, she regained her composure. "Nothing like that happened."

Neliel grabbed Yoruichi by her shirt's collar with surprising strength. "That's a lie."

Yoruichi laughed a sharp, barking laugh that frightened Neliel, but she didn't back away. Carressing Neliel's face, Yoruichi brought her own closer so that their foreheads were pressed firmly together and their noses touched.

"What do you think it is then, Nel?"

Nel stared into Yoruichi's eyes, scanning the amber hue for traces of the truth but only finding muddied confusion.

"What do _you_ think it is?" she asked instead, reciprocating the question.

Yoruichi relaxed her grip, smiling with her eyes closed. She only answered Neliel's question with yet another. "And if I were to say that I loved you?"

Neliel smiled. "I would accept it," she replied, whispering softly, "if" as if to tease Yoruichi.

"Show me," Yoruichi breathed, her breath hot against Neliel's lips. She couldn't suppress a shudder.

Neliel was the one to instigate the kiss. Yoruichi brushed Neliel's green locks away from her face.

When they parted, they both wore smiles.

Simultaneously, they said, "if" and laughed.

Yoruichi kissed her again; this time, on her nose. The chastity astounded Neliel and she found it safe enough to close her eyes.

A definitive relationship was too much to ask for right now, she was sure. But "if" was surely fine.

**Author's Comments:**_ This fic makes no sense. I've been re-reading it while writing it and I just can't make it make sense. So, this is all I can give you. Can I get a "yey" for yuri? Regardless, this is my first time writing yuri. Thus, I was a bit inexperienced. So... feedback please? This pairing was very difficult to write considering that I didn't know either character well (aside from my little sister obsessing over Nel). Oh, speaking of which, yes, it was awkward-sounding too when I used her full name while writing but I stuck with it. I don't know why. I can't explain the title. It was sporadic. That's all then. Until the next round (if I make it)!_


End file.
